My new life
by TheNewestVampire
Summary: Edward and Bella are getting married and have to plan the wedding. At the same time Bella is thinking about becoming a vampire. Will she ever be able to control herself around humans? My first fanfic! Please Review! Ch 9 out now
1. Reactions

Chapter one

It was June and I was just out of high school. The whole summer was ahead of me and I was really happy. I and Edward were together again and we loved each other very much. We were getting married in August. Even if I wasn't completely thrilled about it at first, I had now learned to accept it. I was even kind of looking forward to it. Alice was of course planning this big fluff wedding with roses and laces, even though Edward had told her to let me decide what I wanted. Right now we were actually sitting in Alice's room planning it.

"And then I thought that we could be out in the forest, since it's so beautiful this time of the year, and we could have a HUGE…."

Alice babbled on forever. Edward was playing with my fingers under the table. Ever since I said yes to his proposal he'd been very "limit-pushing", according to himself. I loved it.

"That's fine Alice!" I said and yawned. Edward looked amused at me.

" I think that's enough Al," he said and got up to leave the room. I followed his lead and he put his hand around my waist.

"Let's go to my room," he whispered in my ear. My heart started racing.

"Al right" I whispered back.

We had to walk up two stairs to get to his room. The Cullen house was really big.

He closed the door behind him and jumped down on the big bed, pulling me with him. He started kissing me passionately. Me heart was pounding harder in my chest again. His hand slid down my back, over my butt until it reached me thigh, which he pulled over him. My hands were in his bronze hair. He moaned lowly and pushed me away.

"We can't, not yet," he said and sounded disappointed but definite.

"Why nooot?" I whined.

"Were supposed to wait until after the wedding, remember? He said with a little smile playing on his lips.

" To heck with it," I said and threw myself into his cold arms again. At first his lips were stiff and unwilling but he gave up almost immediately. His hand slid up under my shirt and under my bra. I moaned while my right hand felt his stone hard abs. He pulled himself away from me again.

"Isabella," he said with his velvet voice. "We have to go to Charlie's place, we agreed that we would have to tell him about the engagement today."

I groaned in agony. Charlie was NOT going to like it. He didn't like Edward at all.

"Al right, we'd better get going then," I said gloomily. Edward laughed and we went out of the house, heading for the car.

We drove in silence. I was thinking about how Charlie would react. He was probably going to totally freak out. I sighed deeply. Edward chuckled to himself.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Nothing!" He said and laughed again.

"Are you reading his mind?"

He just smiled crookedly at me and focused on the foggy road.

At last we arrived at Charlie's house.

"Come down, love. Everything will be alright," Edward whispered in my ear.

I took a deep breath and entered the house, with Edward right behind, his arm around my shoulders. Charlie was watching TV and looked pretty calm.

"Dad?" I asked carefully. He turned his face towards me and smiled until he saw Edward.

"Oh, you," he said surly and began watching TV again. I cleared my troth and said;

"Dad, we really need to talk to you."

He turned to me again and looked a little concerned.

"What is it?"

"Dad, as you know Edward and I love each other very much. That's why we think the next step is to…to…get married," I said and looked at him, worried.

At first he sat completely still and just stared at me. Then he looked furiously at Edward.

"You are only eighteen years old. Are you sure about this?" He plead.

"Yes I am," I said calmly and crossed my arms. I waited for his response.

"Fine," he said and left the room. We heard the backdoor slam shut and the car start outside the house.

"Nooooo!" I cried out. He ALWAYS has to overreact.

Edward put his comforting arm around me.

"Come down love. He'll be back."

I could feel Edwards lips on my cheek, kissing away the tears that had started running without me noticing.

"Are you sure?" I sobbed.

"Yes. Let's go home now," he said and led me out to the car. He opened the passenger door for me and I mumbled a quick thanks to him. I couldn't get Charlie's face expression out of my head. Edward pulled me close to him.

"I hate seeing you this upset."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't think he would react THAT strongly." Storming out of the house, what a cliché. I sighed. "This was even worse than when we told him we were moving in together."

I had been living at the Cullen's house for a month now. Since Esme was the "mom" of the family, she immediately took the task to cook for me. At first I was a little suspicious. After all, she hadn't ate human food for about a century. But she was actually a really good cook. But when everybody went hunting I had to cook for myself. Then the house was all empty and quiet. I didn't like it at all.

"He'll get over it." Edward laughed.

"Do you think this is FUNNY!?" I shouted angrily.

"No not really. But he was thinking some amusing things." Edward laughed again.

"What was he thinking Edward?" I said with a demanding voice.

"Nothing for your sweet ears, Bells," he said lovingly. "Come on, let's go home now".

When we got home and drove up to the house we saw that there already was a car there. Charlie's car.

"No he did NOT come here!" I shouted storming out of the car and running up to the house. I had no idea how many embarrassing things he'd blurted out already. I opened the door and heard voices from the living room.

"They're only eighteen years old what are they thinking about! They haven't even went to college yet and they're suddenly getting MARRIED?!"

"Come down Charlie," Carlisle's come voice said. "They're adults, I think they know what they're doing."

"But, but…I…"Charlie stammered. He was a bit chocked over Carlisle's reaction.

"Charlie! This is just absurd!" I said to him angrily. Then I glared at Edward. I was mad at him too for not telling me what Charlie was going to do.

"Bella, you can't get married! You know what happened to me and Renee' when we rushed into that decision."

"I happened. And besides, if I knew I was making a mistake I wouldn't do it right?" I put my arm comforting around him. "There's nothing you can say to make me change my mind. Now go home and watch you're game, this discussion ends here."

I led him to the door and he followed me gloomily. After saying goodbye to him and shutting the door behind me I started lecturing Edward.

"You knew and you didn't tell me! I don't believe you!" I yelled at him and started walking up the stairs.

"I thought I heard you're voice Bella" Emmet peeked out of his and Rosalie's room. "What's going on?"

I snorted. Did the whole house have to know? But I told him.

"I and Edward told Charlie about the engagement and he totally freaked out! He came here and he threw a complete hissy fit! And Edward knew cause he read Charlie's mind and he didn't TELL ME!" I stomped my foot hard in the floor. "I'm just relieved that I told Renee' not to tell him," I mumbled to myself.

Emmet laughed and I could hear Rosalie snicker behind him.

"It's not funny!" Now I was really mad. Suddenly I could feel cold arms around me. Edward pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Love," he said, his voice full of regret. I looked into his eyes. They were worried and ashamed. Of course I couldn't stay mad with him. I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I know," I said. We continued walking to our room. When we finally got there I realized how tired I was. I ran into my personal bathroom to brush my teeth and get changed. I ran back into the room and crawled down in the giant bed, Edward next to me.

"Good night, sweetness," he whispered in my ear right before I went to sleep.


	2. Shopping with Alice

**Okay here's chapter 2! I'll try to get chapter 3 as soon as I can. Please review! **

Chapter 2

The next day we were going to go shopping for a wedding dress for me and a bridesmaid dress for Alice. She was ridiculously exited about being a bridesmaid. We had asked Rosalie too but she didn't want to take away the glory from Alice. It was Esme, Alice, me and Rosalie who were going. Carlisle was working at the hospital and the guys had decided to stay home and play videogames. I would have wanted Edward to come with us but Alice had pointed out that the groom couldn't see the dress until the wedding day.

"Let's go then!" Alice said and skipped out to her yellow Porsche.

When everybody was in the car she took a flying start out from the driveway. I didn't even get surprised, I was used to Alice's and the other Cullen's driving.

"Al right what kind of dress do you want Bella?" Alice asked while the speed meter passed speed limit.

"I don't know. Something simple?" I looked out the window. It was raining as usual.

"Well, we'll see when we get to the bridal shop," Esme said and rubbed my shoulder.

"I already know what I'm going to wear," Alice said and gassed even more. "And I know what you'll wear too. I just don't know where in the store it is…" She looked thoughtful for a second. Then she said; "Just so you know, Emmett will look hilarious as minister."We laughed.

"Please don't make fun of him," Rosalie said, still smiling. "It's always I who has to comfort him and tell him that he really is macho and manly. And there's only one way to tell him that so he believes it." She grinned.

"So Emmett gets lucky every time we tease him? I really don't think that fair!" Alice said and laughed. Esme and I joined the laugh too. Rosalie just smiled and leaned her head against the window.

After about an hour we got to the bridal shop in Seattle. We went inside and immediately a shop assistant was by our side.

"Do you need any help?" she said and admired Rosalie's beauty with big eyes.

"Yes, we're looking for a dress for her," Alice said and pointed at me. "She's getting married in July".

"Okay, I've got some dresses here that I think you would like," the assistant said and started walking.

I sighed and followed her.

Edward's POV

"Ha! I won again!" I cheered and Emmett looked sulky.

"It's just 'because you can read my mind and know my next move! That's cheating!" he said and looked even sulkier.

"Yeah, like you never cheat!" I grinned and hit him playfully on the shoulder. He muttered something inaudible. Jasper and I laughed. We were playing a boxing game on Playstation and I had won every round this far. I was wondering what Bella was doing. I missed her already.

"I hope Alice isn't going overboard with this shopping trip," I said and sighed.

"If I know Alice that's exactly what she's doing," Jasper laughed.

Then the doorbell rang. I didn't know why Carlisle had even bothered installing it, no one except Bella ever came here. Emmett and I ran down the stairs in vampire speed. It smelled like human, a human I had smelt before, I just couldn't figure out whom.

I opened the door and there stood Mike Newton of all people.

"Hey, Mike!" I said in a casual tone. What does HE want? I thought to myself.

"_Damn_!" Mike thought. "_I was hoping he wouldn't be home. And his huge brother's here too. Damn, damn, damn! Now I can't talk to Bella alone._

"Bella's not here Mike. She is out shopping for a wedding dress with Alice." I said, satisfied with how his facial expression changed.

"Wedding dress?"

"We're getting married in July." I grinned. "If you wanted to talk to Bella she'll be home soon. You can wait here if you want to."

"No, that's alright I'll just come back later." Mike said and walked back to his car.

"What'd he want?" Emmett asked.

"I don't really know," I said. "He wanted to talk to Bella alone but I don't know about what. He got kind of upset when I told him we were getting married. Well, I guess he'll be back later."

Bella's POV

We were finally dune in the bridal shop and on our way home. I was exhausted. Alice had made me try on every dress in the entire store until we could agree on one. I was actually really beautiful.

We drove in silence while listening to music. Soon we were home. I jumped out of the car and jogged up to the house. Edward was waiting on the porch. I threw myself round his neck and kissed him enthusiastically.

"I've missed you!" I whispered in his ear.

"I've missed you too!" He kissed me back at least as enthusiastically. Suddenly someone cleared his throat behind us.

"Hi again Mike!" Edward said, but he didn't stop kissing me so it sounded more like: ´I agen Mah´. I laughed and pulled myself away from him. I turned to Mike who looked a little uncomfortable.

"Hi Mike!"

"Hm, hey Bella," he said.

"Did you want something?"

"I'd like to speak to you. Alone," he said and glanced at Edward. He shrugged and went inside. I knew he'd be listening on the other side of the door.

"Okay, go!" I said.

"Jessica and I broke up last week," he said and blushed. I was confused. He came down here to tell me that?

"I'm sorry. Why did you end it?"

"I was in love with someone else," he said and blushed again. Oh no. I was starting to guess where this was going.

"Mike…" I said but he interrupted me.

"Please Bella. I heard that you and Cullen were getting married so I figured I had to act now. I have been expressing me feelings clearly ever since you moved to Forks. But you always turned me down when I asked you out and tried to fix me up with Jessica. Then you met him and he was all you could think about. And then he left last fall and he was still all you could think about. I did everything so that you would go out with me but you didn't even answer. And when I finally started to make some progress he comes back and ruins everything." Mike swallowed and I tried to interrupt him but he continued talking.

"So now I'm going to ask you one more time. Do you really rather want to be with Edward Cullen than with me?"

"Yes."

"You're wrong," he said, and without any hint he kissed me. I tried to fight him but he was stronger than me. Just when I was about to kick him in the crotch he was ten yards away, Edward pulling him up against a tree in a stranglehold.

"Leave her alone," Edward snarled and Mike looked frightened.

"Edward, let the creep down. There would be awkward questions if you strangled him," I said and sighed. This was almost the exact same thing that had happened to me a month ago when Jacob had kissed me. Why did all guys have to jump on me?

Edward let Mike down extremely reluctant and snarled again.

"Are you sure?" Edward said in a disgusted voice. Mike was lying on the ground gasping for air.

"Get out of here," Edward hissed to him. "And if I EVER see you near her again…"

Mike started running towards his car as fast as he could. Edward kept snarling.

"Relax, I'm fine." The snarling got a little quieter but it was till there.

"Hey, hey! Take it easy!" He turned towards me. I grabbed his collar, pulled him against me and kissed him full on the lips.

"There! It didn't feel good that Mike was the last guy I kissed!" I said, satisfied. At first he looked confused but then he started laughing and hugged me. Then he looked serious again.

"He crossed the limit, you must understand that. I can't let anyone hurt you." He hugged me even harder.

"I know, I know. But you don't have to exaggerate," I said and kissed him on the nose. "Let's go inside, I have to talk to Carlisle." I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him through the door.

Inside in the living room Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Carlisle were watching TV. When we walked in there Emmett looked up and grinned.

"We watched from the window. Way to go Edward!" he laughed. I sighed. You couldn't have any secrets in this house. Edward gave Emmett a high five before he jumped down in the sofa next to him. I sat down on his lap and leaned against his chest.

"Carlisle, when I'm going to become a vampire, where are we going to move?"

"Well, I actually have it all planned out. We're going to move to a country in the north of Europe called Finland. We're going to live near the neighbor land Russia somewhere above the polar circle, since there are a lot of wild animals and few inhabitants. It's really beautiful up there."

"That far away?"

"If you don't like it we can move back to America as soon as you learn to control yourself.

"What language do you speak there?" I asked. The only languages I knew were English and Spanish.

"Finnish, Sami and Russian."

"And you know these languages?"

"Yeah, we all know Finnish and Russian." Edward said. "We have to figure out something to do during the night."

"When are we leaving?"

"The day after the wedding."

"Okay!" I said. I was really exited. Even though I was going to miss Charlie, Renée and my friends, it was going to be worth it. There was nothing more I wanted than to become a part of the Cullen's family.

**Right, this was chapter 2! I just had to put my home country Finland in somewhere. Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter will be the wedding and I'll try to have it by Friday.**


	3. The Wedding

**Only 4 reviews? I am very disappointed in you…Ok, this is chapter 3, the Wedding! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The wedding

"Bella, wake up!" Someone shook me mildly. I groaned and turned around in the bed. I got shook again, this time harder.

"Bella, you have to get up now, or we won't get everything ready in time!"

I sat up and looked sulky at Alice. "What time is it?" I asked

"Seven."

"Aw, Alice! The wedding is 1 o'clock!

"I know but there are lots to do! You have to eat, wash your hair, put on your makeup, put on your dress, and fix your hair! That's not something you do in 10 minutes!"

"Fine!" I said and got out of the bed. "By the way, Alice. You didn't send Mike's invitation right?" I was still mad at him for jumping on me.

"Nope, I did exactly what you told me to do."

"About time."

"Cheer up; it's the day of your wedding for God's sake!

I grunted. I needed a cup of coffee to really wake up.

"Okay, okay, just let me eat something first!"

"Al right but hurry! And after that, straight in the shower! Try to be extra thorough, and shave your legs!"

I sighed and started walking down the stairs. That's when the butterflies kicked in. Today Edward and I were getting married! I smiled. He'd promised me that we would try with my demand tonight. (Author's comment: If you have read the book eclipse you know what her demand is!xD) More butterflies!

I got down to the kitchen where there was a wonderful breakfast set out. There were pancakes, syrup, strawberries and coffee, and next to it there was a note.

_Good luck today! I'm so happy for you two!_

_Esme_

Aw, that's so sweet! Esme's such a loving person! I thought to myself and sat down to eat. Eveything was of course delicious.

After breakfast I went to the bathroom to clean myself up. I brushed my teeth with extra care, washed my hair and my face, shaved under my legs and arms and put on some kind of beautifying ointment. Alice waited impatiently outside the door.

"Come on, it's already 10.30!" She shouted through the door.

What? How could it be so late already without me noticing? Nerves, get out of my body!

When I was done and opened the door Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me into her room for hair and makeup styling. First she put on the makeup perfect, I could barely recognize myself. Then she helped me in my beautiful dress and started curling my hair. She was already fixed up. She was wearing an adorable pink dress with thin straps and pink high heels. Her hair was drawn together into a tight knot on her head with just two streaks of hair hanging down around her face, curled.

"I'm really nervous Alice!" I swallowed.

"Me too! This is so exiting! Edward's finally getting married! And I get to be bridesmaid!" she cheered.

"Not just the wedding!" I said and blushed. "He promised me that we would try to…you know…tonight." I blushed even more if possible.

"Oh." She giggled. "I didn't think you were going to try that until you were a vampire." Suddenly she realized something. "Damn! Have you bought any sexy lingerie? I can't believe I missed this!" She looked truly upset.

"No I haven't bought anything, is that going to be a problem?"

"You're loosing your virginity and you haven't got any sexy underwear?!"

"Um, no?"

"Well that's got to change!" She ran to her closet and pulled out a small pink bag, and started digging in it. Almost immediately her hand shot back up. In it there was something small and silky.

"Here, take these. They're too big for me so I've never used them." She threw a pair of lace panties that didn't leave much to the imagination, and a bra to match them.

"If I would have thought about them you would have had them on right now, but there's not enough time. Charlie's waiting downstairs. I'll just put these in your bathroom."

"Thanks Alice!" I said before I got up and walked down the stairs where Charlie was waiting just like Alice said.

"Hi dad!"

"Bella, you look really beautiful." He looked at me with both surprised and proud eyes.

"Thanks," I said and hooked him by the arm. We walked to the car that was waiting for us. More nerves. Alice road with us in the car too. When we got to the meadow we went inside a small tent, Alice put some finishing touches on my makeup and hair and said;

"Okay, this is it!"

"Are you ready Bells?" Charlie asked me. I nodded, he hooked his arm to mine again, and we stepped out in the cloudy meadow. On both of mine sides my friend's and the Cullen's. I heard the wedding music start playing and everybody turned around to face me. I looked up and there, by the alter, stood Edward. He was absolutely beaming with joy. My heart jumped in my chest and I smiled happily at him. Then I saw Emmett and I almost burst out in laughter. He was wearing a white minister robe that was a little bit too small for him and he looked extremely uncomfortable. I wondered what Edward had payed him for doing this. I steadied myself and focused on Edward. He looked so HOT in his tux! I got to the alter and he put one hand on the small of my back.

"Hello my beautiful bride!" He whispered in my ear. My heartbeat increased immediately. Emmet started reading the wows in his deep voice. I didn't really listen until I heard him say;

"Do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your husband and love and cherish him until death do you apart?"

"I do." Edward beamed even brighter.

"And do you, Edward Cullen, take Isabella Swan to be your wife and love and cherish her until death do you apart?"

"I do." He smiled at me.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward put on hand on my back, one hand in my hair. I put both my hands round his neck and we kissed. It felt good. Now I was tied to my love in the human way and very soon I was going to be tied to him in the inhuman way. We walked down the aisle arm in arm looking at each other, while everybody was applauding at us. I don't think I'd ever seen Edward so happy. We went to the small meadow near by where the reception was held. Soon the few guests started flowing in. They came to congratulate us and then quickly moved on to the table filled with food. Renée was in tears.

"I can't believe my little girl is married!" She said and hugged me tightly. "I didn't think this was going to happen in another ten years at least. But don't get me wrong, I'm really happy for you." She hugged Edward too, a bit surprised by the coolness of Edward's body. Then she walked back to the refreshment table to join Phil.

"So, are you happy now?" I asked Edward and smirked.

"You have no idea." He kissed me softly on the lips. Then the kiss deepened and I could feel his tongue on my lips. I started kissing him back when he suddenly broke away.

"Angela's coming." He explained. This was what I'd been fearing. This was the time when I had to say goodbye to all of my human friends. After I became a vampire I wasn't going to be able to see them anymore. Angela was going to be the hardest since she was my best friend.

"A Bella!" she squealed and hugged me. "You're married! And soon we're leaving for college! Everyone has grown up so fast. Promise me we'll stay in touch!"

"Of course!" I said, but I could feel a tug in my stomach. That was a promise I wasn't going to be able to keep.

"Ops, gotta go, Ben wants something. See you!"

"Yeah, see you." I felt sad, that was probably never going to be able to see Angela again. Edward's arm soothed me a bit.

Saying goodbye to Angela, Renée and Charlie had been the hardest; I hadn't been that close to anyone else. The rest of the day went past in a blur, I was thinking about later tonight and I kept blushing from that thought. Every time the blood rushed to my cheeks Edward looked curios at me, but he didn't ask.

When the reception finally was over Edward and I went back to the Cullen's house to spend the night there. The rest of the family had gone hunting to give us some privacy. Edward carried me up to his room bridal style. He opened the door with his foot and he almost fell backwards. I laughed and kissed him on the nose. Then I moved the kiss down to his lips and opened my mouth. He responded with a kind of enthusiasm he had never used before. He threw me on the bed and pulled me on top of him. His hand moved to my back and started unzipping the wedding dress. Somewhere back in my head I remembered the underwear Alice had left in my bathroom. I jumped off the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" He grabbed my waist and dragged me down on the bed again. I laughed at his impatience.

"Just wait a sec, I'll be right back!" I ran into the bathroom. There, on the toilet seat the pink bag was laying. I quickly took off the wedding dress and folded it carefully. Then I put on Alice's underwear. I looked at myself in the mirror. The underwear really made my figure look awesome. I turned around to look at my butt. It was showing quite much in the tiny panties, but in a good way. I went to stand in the door way of the bathroom, just out of sight for Edward.

"What are you doing? I car hear you!" He shouted. I walked in sight. He gasped when he saw me. I smiled what I hoped was a sexy smile and twirled around.

"Do you like what you see?"

"What do you think?" he looked at me with approving eyes. I smiled at him and jumped on the bed to start kissing him.

**Okay, what do you guys think? Too much dirt?xD Please review and tell me what you think. There will be no next chapter until I get at least 1 review…**


	4. Change

**Chapter 4, the change! Hope you like it! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

Chapter 4 the change

When I woke up the next morning I was laying in Edward's bed, wrapped in a sheet. Underneath I was still completely naked. I blushed. When Edward noticed I was awake he kissed my neck.

"Morning, love." He said. He had already got dressed and was packing stuff in a big blue bag.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked him and got up in a sitting position.

"8. We're leaving in an hour."

"And I haven't packed anything yet!" I groaned. Edward chuckled.

"Don't worry; I already took care of it."

"Yes, I love you!" He grinned.

"I put some clothes out for you too!"

"You're the best!" I kissed him. Then I took a look at the clothes he had put out for me. It was a pair of skinny jeans and a blue top.

"I thought you wanted to choose underwear on your own." I jumped out of the bed, still wrapped in the sheet.

"Which bag?" I asked.

"The one by the window." He continued to pack his clothes.

I went to look in it. There all of my clothes were laying, neatly folded and ironed. I carefully dug through the box. On the bottom all of my bras and panties, they too folded, were lying. I took a pair of old pain panties and a bra with spots on. I dropped the sheet and put them on. Suddenly I felt Edward's breath in my neck.

"You have no idea how sexy you look right now." He put his arms round my waist and turned me around.

"Really?" I asked and started kissing him again.

Then the door flew open and Alice stormed in.

"Edward, Bella you have to go downsta…Oh…" She saw us and giggled. "You just come down when you're ready." She giggled again and closed the door. Edward and I laughed.

"I'd better get dressed or we'll miss the flight." I said and reached out for the jeans. Edward sighed and closed his bag.

"I'll just carry these down, I'll be right back," he said and stacked the 2 bags on top of each other and lifted them up. He opened the door and ran down the stairs and before I knew it he was back.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Yep! Let's go!" He lifted me up and carried me downstairs. When we got to the kitchen I said thanks and kissed him quickly on the nose, aware that we had an audience. Emmett, Jasper and Alice were sitting in the kitchen, all looking very smug.

"Good morning!" Emmett said and grinned. "Had any fun last night?" Alice and Jasper started laughing loud.

"Shut up Emmett!" I said but then I started laughing too. Edward looked embarrassed for some reason.

"What's wrong Eddie? She thought you were no good?" Emmett's grin got even bigger. Alice and Jasper were now crying with laughter. If Edward could have blushed he would have, he looked so embarrassed. I was surprised; it was usually me and not Edward who was the embarrassed one.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he was actually very good. Want some details?" I asked Emmett and smiled an innocent smile. Alice and Jasper started laughing even harder and now they were lying on the floor. Emmett looked a bit taken back by my reaction, but then he joined the laugh too. Edward was still embarrassed. Then Esme and Carlisle entered the kitchen. They looked at Jasper and Alice who were still lying on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" Carlisle asked. Emmett was just about to explain when I saw Edward's expression and interrupted him.

"Nothing!" Then I shot a warning glance at Emmett, who actually shut up for once.

"Well we have to get going now, the plane leaves soon. Where's Rosalie?" Esme asked.

"She's changing. Should I go look for her?" Emmett got up from his chair.

"Yes, we have to leave in the next 2 minutes."

"Okay!" Emmett disappeared quickly. He and Rosalie were back in a minute.

We all went out to Carlisle's Mercedes. When everybody was in there it was quite crowded and I had to sit in Edward's lap, not that I minded. We arrived at the airport 10 minutes later. Emmett grabbed all of the bags and put them on his back.

"You don't have to carry anything Eddie; you must still be so exhausted after last night!" He winked at Edward. Then he screamed auch, since Edward had punched him pretty hard in the stomach. We went to check in our tickets. Half an hour later we were sitting on the plane getting ready for the long flight to 

Helsinki airport in Finland. As soon as the plane lifted Edward and I started making out. It had been hard keeping our hands off each other all morning and now we finally got to be alone. Well, not actually alone, the man sitting next to us looked really uncomfortable and leaned out as far as possible. We could hear Emmett and Rosalie whispering and laughing but we didn't care.

About an hour later the stewardess came to ask us if we wanted something to eat. I said yes but Edward didn't want anything of course. When the food came he looked disgusted.

"Hurry up with that, it really smells," he said and leaned away from me. I laughed and ate extra slowly just to tease him. When I was done we started kissing again.

2 hours later I got really tired and I put my head on his marble chest. He was stroking my hair and humming my lullaby quietly. I fell asleep.

I woke up when I heard the stewardess voice say;

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving at Helsinki airport in 20 minutes." Seriously had I slept that long? I looked up and Edward's beautiful face was smiling. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Good morning sleepyhead!"

"How long have I slept really?" I asked and yawned.

"Couple of hours." He smiled again. "You've been talking."

When we had landed and were waiting for our luggage I was trying to get Edward to tell me what I'd been saying in my sleep. Every time I asked he just grinned. Whatever, he had to spill sometime.

We got on our second plane to Kittilä and I was still trying to figure out what I'd been saying.

"Come on, just tell me! This is really annoying!" He put his arms around me and said;

"Okay, you really want to know?" I nodded.

"You said: I'm Isabella Cullen and then you said 'He looks so hot' and then you said 'Emmett looks stupid'."

"It's all true you know. I really am Isabella Cullen and you really are hot. And Emmett kind of looks stupid."

"I heard that!" Emmett shouted. Edward and I laughed long and hard.

"You look really hot too," Edward said to me in a low voice. At the same time we heard the speaker say:

"We have now arrived to kittilä airport. Please pick up your luggage in aisle three."

Yay! I thought to myself. Soon were going to get to the house and tomorrow I'm going to become a vampire!

Now everybody had gotten out of the plane and we had picked up our luggage. We went to the car company in Kittilä and picked up the car Carlisle had bought. Then we began driving to the city Ivalo where we were going to live. It was crowded in the car now too and I had to sit on Edward's lap once more.

Soon we arrived to Ivalo. We were going to stay in a big house couple of miles outside the city. It took 5 minutes to get there with Carlisle's fast driving. This house was just as big as the house we'd had in Forks, maybe bigger. We all ran inside to look at it. The windows were big, just like in the old house. The top floor had 4 big beautiful bedrooms.

"Dips on this room!" I heard Alice scream.

"No way, Rose and I want that room!" Emmett protested.

The room Edward and I got was the smallest, but it didn't really matter, because it had the most beautiful view. The Lappish landscape was breathtaking. In only a few minutes we had unpacked and Edward and I were lying on the bed (yes, even though I was becoming a vampire in a day we still had a bed). He was kissing my neck and my collarbones which I thought was really nice.

"It's been a really long day," I said and yawned.

"I can't believe you're tired! You slept like 4 hours during the flight!"

"Jet lag!" I said and he laughed.

"One of the conveniences about being a vampire, you don't get jet lag."

"Yeah," I said and yawned again. I was getting sleepier every second, and it wasn't going to take long until fell asleep. Edward kissed my forehead and said;

"You humans!" But I was already asleep.

The next morning I woke up because the sun was shining in my face. I was surprised; at home the sun hadn't shined in weeks. Edward's skin was sparkling like a thousand diamonds. I was still pretty tired so I looked at my watch, and it was only 7 am.

"You have slept for 13 hours straight," Edward said and chuckled.

"Oh," I said. Then I remembered what day it was. The day when I finally truly was going to become one of the Cullen's. I could see that Edward knew what I was thinking. He sighed.

"Carlisle said that I had to tell him before I bit you."

"Let's go tell him then!" I jumped up and ran to the door with Edward behind me. Carlisle was sitting downstairs in the living room, watching Finnish TV. The program didn't look so good. It was some kind of 

soap opera called Salatut Elämät (A/C: This show actually exist in Finland. In English Salatut Elämät means Hidden Lives).

"Carlisle, Edward's going to bite me now!" I said. Carlisle looked confused.

"What, now?"

"Yes, I can't wait any longer," I said. "I've already waited far too long!"

"Al right, but we have to do it in your room."

"Of course, where else?" I was feeling more and more nervous for every moment. I turned around and walked up the stairs.

"Are you sure you want this? It's not too late to change your mind," Edward said and put his arm around my waist.

"Yes I want to do this."

We got to our room and I laid down on the bed. Carlisle was already there.

"I love you, remember that," Edward said in a very serious voice.

"I love you too." Edward nodded. Then he put his head down to my neck. He tock a deep breath and licked my skin. My heart was pounding like crazy. He tock another deep breath and I could feel his teeth.

They pierced through my skin, into my veins. I could feel him tasting the blood and then pulling away almost immediately. That's when I felt the pain. It started in my throat and then spread fast to the rest of my body, all the way out to the fingertips. I screamed. It hurt so much I had never felt anything like it. I screamed even higher and grabbed the quilt on the bed so hard my knuckles turned snow white. I could hear voices but they weren't making any sense, my head was a blur. I screamed and screamed, I couldn't help it. I felt that someone touched the teeth wound. It hurt even more and I screamed even higher. The pain grew stronger and stronger and soon it was the only thing I was aware of.

**My first cliffy, if you could call it that! Chapter 5 will come in 3 reviews…..**


	5. Newborn

**Yay, thanks for all of your great reviews! Still, I want MORE! xD **

Chapter 5 Newborn

Edwards POV

Two days ago I had bitten my love. Two days ago I had tasted her sweet blood. Two days ago I had caused her so much pain. Carlisle told me not to blame myself, since it was her own choice, but at that time it had felt impossible, when she was screaming her heart out literally.

A couple of hours ago she had stopped screaming. I knew from my own experience that the pain was finally starting to numb now. She had also started to be able to talk a bit more, without the pain taking over her again. I had told her I loved her about a million times, and I think she heard me now.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she said. "Will it be over soon Edward will it? I can't take it much longer."

"It will be over in five hours love." She groaned. I understood her. Five more hours of such pain was a long time.

Bella's POV

I could feel the pain numb. Now I could think straight again and talk a little bit. But it still hurt very much. I knew why the pain wasn't so strong anymore. I knew it wasn't that long until it was over. I could feel my senses getting sharper every minute. I could see Edward's face leaning over me. He looked so worried and hurt. I wanted to comfort him but I couldn't move, or the pain would take me over again.

I could feel it. It would be over so soon, maybe in just a few seconds. The pain was still there though but I was able to sit on the bed now. Everybody was there, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper. I was so happy I had them all, my new family, my new life…

Then the pain stopped. Just like that. I could feel my now super natural senses, I could smell every single person in the room at the same time, I could hear every breath they took, and I could feel my new strength. The blood that was still flowing through my veins was cold and my heart didn't beat, I think that was the biggest change. Then I looked up and saw him. He was still so perfect and his bronze hair was even messier than it usually was.

"Bella?" he said in a concerned voice.

It all got too much for me. I jumped off the bed with enormous speed and threw myself round his neck with all my strength, causing him to fall backwards. I held him tightly pressed to the floor and I kissed him and kissed him and kissed him… It felt so great! Then I heard laughter. It was Emmett (who else) 

who had started laughing. I pulled myself off Edward and looked at him. I could see him much more clearly now than I had when I was human. His features looked a bit different but you could still see it was Emmett. I got up to a standing position and faced him. He grinned at me.

"Welcome back Bella!" he said and pounded me in the back. Now everyone else started laughing, even Edward who was still lying on the floor. I ran to the bathroom to look at my reflection in the mirror, and I squealed happily. I mean, I've never been shallow but I looked so beautiful, almost like Rosalie. The only bad thing was that my eyes were black. My skin was sparkling in the sunlight. Then I wanted to test my strength, and since Emmett was so near by…

"HEELP!" Emmett screamed when I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. I walked out to the balcony and dropped him from the second story house. About a second later he hit the ground and screamed auch, but then I heard his roaring laughter. Inside everybody was laughing.

"Yay I'm stronger than Emmett!" I cheered. Edward had gotten up and he kissed me. Then I felt the burning feeling in my stomach and throat.

"I'm thirsty!" I said.

"Alright, let's go hunting then!" Emmett walked in the room; he appeared to be completely unharmed although he just fell down from a 2 story house.

"What kind of animals are there here?" I asked. The burning got more intense. "I need to drink NOW!"

"Chill out!" Emmett said, but I had already rushed down the stairs and out the door. I ran into the woods and I could hear someone running after me. I quickly looked back and it was Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Then I smelt something in the air. It smelt like a bear, and I saw it through the trees. I snarled and attacked it. I dug my teeth into its thick brown fur and I drank its blood.

"Hey, leave some for the rest of us!" Alice shouted. I just put my head up and laughed.

When the whole bear was drained the burning in my throat had stopped.

"What color are my eyes now Edward?" I asked.

"They're still black. You have to drink human blood if you want them to become red," he said. "How do you feel?" He continued and looked at me with worried eyes.

"I feel great now that I'm full. I can see everything so much clearer! And I'm faster and stronger. This is so cool!" I kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back.

"I love you!" I whispered to him.

"Love you too."

"Let's go back to the house," I said. "There's something I want to try…" I grinned and took his hand and we ran back to the house again. I dragged him up the stairs to our room and began kissing him again. He knew what I wanted and started to open the buttons in my blouse.

This is so great! Now we don't have to be careful! I thought to myself and pulled him down on the bed.

**Sorry I know this chapter is short but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter! Review!**


	6. Powers

**Tihi chapter 6 is HERE! R&R!**

Chapter 6, Powers

About a week after my transformation Edward and I were making out on the couch. We'd been doing that a lot lately. I was sitting on his lap pressing his back against the couch. It was so great that we could to this without being careful at all. I could hear him moan lowly and I smiled against his lips.

"Oh please, would you two get a room?" Jasper had entered the room. "I want to watch TV without sucking noises in the background." Edward chuckled and lifted me up but we didn't break the kiss. He carried me up the stairs when we passed Alice.

"Again? It's like the third time today!" She looked amused. I laughed at her.

"And?" I said. "It's not like you have a problem with that do you?" I tried to sound extra demanding and convincing. Then something really weird happened. Alice's face went completely blank. Not like when she was having one of her visions, it looked different. Then she said in a strange voice;

"No-I-do-not. It- is- none- of-my-business." Edward and I looked at her. We were both confused.

"Alice? Is anybody there?" She didn't react at all. Now I got worried.

"Alice?" I said and snapped my fingers. She immediately jumped in the air.

"Wow! What just happened?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"She isn't lying, she really doesn't know what happened," Edward whispered in my ear. Then his expression changed. "Try to sound, like, demanding again and tell her to do something."

"Okay. Alice, you are under my demand."

"Yes." She said in the same strange voice.

"After I snap my fingers you will go downstairs and…um… kick Jasper to the ground." I snapped my fingers and she jumped again.

"Excuse me, I have to do something," she said in her normal voice. Edward and I watched her run down the stairs. When she got to the couch where Jasper was sitting she raised her foot in the air and gave the back of his head a karate kick, so hard that he flew across the room and landed on the floor.

"Ao, why the hell did you do that!?" he screamed.

"I don't know," she said and looked confused.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jasper sounded mad. Edward and I looked at each other.

"You just _hypnotized _her!" Edward said.

"Yeah, I kind of understood that. But can't all vampires do that?"

"No they can't. I mean we can kind of be very convincing to humans, but otherwise no."

"That must be my special power! We got to tell Carlisle." I turned around and was just about to run down the stairs when Edward stopped me.

"I thought we were in the middle of something here…" He scooped me up again and continued carrying me to our room. I giggled and kissed him, but pushed away.

"Sorry, but this kind of killed the mood, sweetie," I said and patted him on the cheek. "I really want to talk to Carlisle now."

"Great, dumped for my own father," Edward muttered. I laughed.

"I'll make it up to you!" I kissed him again, but this time much longer and deeper. When I pulled away he looked a little taken back. "Let's go!" I said and grabbed his hand. We walked downstairs where Alice and Jasper still were staring angry at each other.

"Carlisle!" I yelled. "I have to talk to you!" A second later he was standing beside me.

"What did you want to talk about Bella?" he asked me.

"Ask Jasper why he's so mad at Alice." I said and Jasper stared at me.

"Jasper, why are you so mad at Alice?" Carlisle said and looked confused.

"She just kicked me REALLY hard in the head for no apparent reason! She says she doesn't know why she did it she just had to!" Jasper shouted and waved his hands in desperation.

"Did you get me here to make peace between them?" Carlisle asked in a tired voice.

"No! I told Alice to kick him! And she did it! I hypnotized her into kicking Jasper's head!" I explained to him. "Here, I'll show you! Alice, come here." I tried to sound demanding again and concentrated. Alice turned around walked towards with the strange look in her eyes.

"Wow, your eyes just changed color! They got all yellow!" Edward sounded exited.

"Alice, after I snap my fingers you're going to kiss Jasper and apologize for kicking him in the head." I snapped and she jumped. She walked to Jasper and put her hands around his neck. She said;

"I'm sorry I kicked you baby!" and kissed him.

"Interesting…" Carlisle said and he sounded impressed. "You actually can hypnotize people! Just don't use it in the wrong way."

"I'll try not to… But I can't promise anything." I smiled a devious smile. I already had a plan in which I was definitely going to abuse my new powers…

"Awesome plan Bella!" Alice gave me a high five. Carlisle sighed.

"Well, I tried!" And he was gone.

"Good thinking!" Edward said. He'd seen my plan in Alice's head. "Just don't tell Jasper or he'll freak," he continued in a low voice.

"Okay, let's go to our room and do some, um, planning. Jasper, Alice, Edward come on!"

"What plan are we talking about?" Jasper asked when we got to the room. "Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on?"

"Jasper, you are under my demand." I felt like really weird saying that, but Jasper's face went blank. I continued. "The next time you see Emmett you are going to tell him that he is your one true love and that you can't live without him. Then you'r going to kiss him, tongue and everything…" Alice grunted.

"Please, can you skip the tongue? I don't wanna have my tongue somewhere Emmett's tongue has been."

"Fine, no tongue. You are going to kiss him for exactly 5 seconds. When you're done you will forget that it ever happened." I snapped my fingers and he woke up.

"Hey, I have a great idea!" Edward said and tried to cover a laugh. "Let's go find Emmett!"

"Yeah Jasper, let's go find Emmett!" Alice said and jumped off the chair she'd been sitting in.

"Ah Emmett!" Jasper said and sighed happily with dreamy eyes. Alice, me and Edward chuckled.

"I think he's in the kitchen." I smiled at him.

Before you knew it, we were all down in the kitchen. Emmett was sitting by the table playing gameboy while Rosalie watched. They looked up when they heard us.

"Hi," Emmett mumbled and started concentrating on his game again. Jasper giggled like a little schoolgirl. He looked down and smiled. Rosalie and Emmett looked at him like he was crazy. Edward, me and Alice were trying not to laugh.

"What's your problem, man?" Emmett said and looked a little scared. Jasper spoke.

"Emmett, there is something I have to say to you. I love you and I can't live without you. You are like blood, I won't survive if you're not there. Let me kiss you and you will understand you love me too." Then he hurried to the table pulled the terrified Emmett out of his chair and kissed him on the lips. I counted the seconds, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Jasper pulled away.

"What am I doing here?" he asked and sounded confused. Everybody in the room except Jasper and Emmett fell to the floor, laughing so hard that we were crying.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Emmett screamed at Jasper, who still just looked confused. The rest of us started laughing even harder. I was the first one to come to my senses. I wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"I hypnotized him into kissing you and now he doesn't remember anything!" I started laughing again.

"Oh yeah, Carlisle told me that's her special power," Rosalie said.

"Why did you do that? I haven't done anything to you!"

"It was fun!" I said and shrugged.

"You know what Bella, this means WAR!!" Emmett yelled and stormed out of the kitchen. Rosalie followed but she was still smiling.

"I was just hoping you would say, dear brother," I said and an evil grin spread on my face.

**Not so long, I know but longer than the last one… Tell me what you think! Just so you know, next chapter's called **_**Bella vs. Emmett**_**! xD Hopefully I will update soon.**


	7. Team Bella vs Team Emmett

**In this chapter (7) Bella and Emmett are going to have a little argument...xD R&R**

Chapter 7: Team Bella vs. Team Emmett

It was now 8 days since the "Jasper-kissing-Emmett" episode. Emmett had been acting very smug. I think he was planning revenge. The house had split up in two teams. In team Bella there was me, Edward and Alice. In team Emmett there was Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, who had quickly switched sides when he found out that he had kissed Emmett because of me. Esme and Carlisle were both confused, no one had told them about J-K-E.

The two teams had been pulling pranks on each other. For example, when Emmett was watching TV, Alice and I had poured small spiders that we found in the attic inside his shirt. It was very enjoying watching him jump up and do this weird little dance trying to get rid of them. Then he'd tried to strangle us but I was still a lot stronger than him, so it had ended up with him laying pressed to the floor while Alice counted to ten like they do in boxing. Another prank that Emmett had pulled on me and Edward was that when we were having an, hm, intimate situation, he'd poured water on us through the roof. He had drilled a small hole in it. I know, not the smartest plan ever but it certainly killed the mood. All of us knew this had to stop. Alice and Jasper were barely speaking to each other because of the J-K-E. He was still mad at her for not telling him that he was under hypnosis and that she had agreed to my plan. Alice just thought he was being ridiculous. We were arguing constantly with each other and we knew that Carlisle and Esme were going to step in soon, even though they usually let us take care of our own business.

One day when Alice, Edward and I were sitting on the couch watching TV Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper walked in the room. Jasper shot an angry look at Alice and she shot an even angrier one back. That's when I had had enough.

"Okay, this has got to stop! We have been fighting for over a week now and Alice and Jasper have barely said a word to each other. Emmett, you have already gotten your revenge so what are you obsessing about?"

"What I've been doing for the past week is just warmup until I come up with a better plan!" Emmett responded with an evil grin.

"Oh please! We have to sort this out," Edward said and put his arm around my shoulders. "I think we should have a contest."

"A contest? What kind?" Jasper asked and looked suspicious. "It doesn't involve me right?"

"No, I was thinking about a tournament between Bella and Emmett with 3 tasks."

"Oh yeah and how's that gonna solve anything?" Emmett asked.

"The winner gets to pick something for the looser to do it doesn't matter what. Like a revenge or something." Emmett grinned.

"I'm in!" he said. "How about you?" he asked me.

"Alright! Let the best vampire win!" I shook his hand and tried to crush it at the same time.

"What tasks will there be?" Rosalie asked Edward.

"I don't know, I think we'd better ask someone who isn't involved with this, like Esme, to be the judge and to come up with some tasks."

"Sounds good let's go ask her now!" Alice jumped up the couch pixie style and headed for Esme's and Carlisle's room. We all followed.

"Esme, could you…YUCK!" Emmett quickly backed out of the room. The rest of us got curious of course and we glared in the room. Esme and Carlisle were lying on the couch kissing like crazy. Carlisle's hand was up Esme's shirt and his shirt was already off. When they heard us they looked up and jumped apart like two teenagers who got caught. Alice, me and Rose started laughing but the boys just looked repelled. Both Esme and Carlisle looked embarrassed and Carlisle picked up his shirt and put it back on.

"Did you want something?" Carlisle asked and tried to sound normal.

"You could at least have locked the door!" Edward said and he still sounded disgusted.

"Oh come on, we've done stuff much more disgusting than that!" I said and kissed him. "Remember that time when I was in the shower and you…"

"Too much information, too much information!!" Jasper yelled and covered his ears. We all laughed at him.

"We actually did, tell them Eddie!" Rosalie said and hit him on the arm.

"Don't call me Eddie!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, just tell them now!"

"FINE! You know we've been fighting a lot lately."

"Yes."

"Well, we thought we'd sort it out by having a tournament between Emmett and Bella, and we need 3 tasks and a judge. Could you do that Esme?"

"Of course dear, but I don't see how that is going to solve any of your problems," Esme said.

"The winner gets to pick a revenge for the looser to do. Since Emmett's been craving revenge on Bella here because of the…thing she did… It just would sort things out." Edward explained.

"Okay if you say so. I think we should have the tournament tonight at 7. I have already thought of some task that you will be informed about then." She smiled. "Now, could you please leave us alone unless you want to watch…"

"YUUUUU!" We all yelled and ran out the door. Alice slammed it shut. Then we all started laughing.

"I'm going to go get some rest before tonight!" I said and grabbed Edward's hand and started pulling him towards our bedroom.

Later at 7

When it was time for the tournament we all gathered in the living room. Emmett looked at me and grinned. "I'm going to kick your ass!" he mouthed. I just grinned back.

"I have come up with three tasks for Emmett and Bella to compete in," Esme said a nodded at us. "The first one is… videogames!"

"YES!" Emmett shouted. He was great at videogames.

"Oh crap!" I said. "What game?"

"Edward's boxing game." Emmett groaned; it was the only videogame he wasn't great at. I felt a glimpse of hope.

"If you are both ready, let's go to the basement and begin." Esme walked ahead of us down the stairs leading to the basement. There the giant TV was standing with the playstation under it. Emmett and I sat down in the two chairs that had been pulled out for us.

"And no cheating!" Esme said and shot a warning glance at Emmett. "Let's start then! Bella, you're the blue one, Emmett, you're the red one. There will be 3 sets, the person who wins two wins!"

The first game was a hard fight between me and Emmett but I actually won. The second game went fast. Emmett knocked me down on the first punch. Now we were even. The person who won the next set would win this part of the tournament.

Emmett's player began kicking mine in the head and mine fell down to the ground.

"NO!!" I yelled. "Oh get up get up get up please!!" But my player was just laying down in the rink until the bell rang and I had lost. Emmett jumped out of his chair and started doing this little victory dance. I groaned.

"Emmett's won the first part of the tournament!" Esme wrote something down on a notebook. Team Emmett cheered and Team Bella joined my groan.

"Let's go outside for the next part!" Esme tripped back up the stairs and out to the garden. We went to the lawn and Esme started speaking again.

"Now you are going to have e wrestling match!"

"Another violent game? I think you're doing this to Emmett's favor, Esme," I said and smiled. Emmett on the other hand groaned.

"She's a newborn; she's stronger than me, that's no fair!"

"Are you seriously telling me that you are scared of a little girl like me?" I laughed at him.

"Oh, you're on dwarf!" he screamed and jumped on me.

The fight was pretty even. Even though I was a newborn Emmett was still so much bigger than me. He rolled around on the ground snarling and punching. He pressed me down to the ground with my back facing him. He held me down for a second before I screamed.

"He grabbed my ass!"

"Don't hate the player hate the game," he said and grinned. I hit him right in the face with all my power. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I kept hitting and kicking him.

"Okay, okay I give up, please stop!" I smiled, satisfied with myself.

"Bella wins part two of the tournament!"

Alice came over to hug me but Edward went to Emmett who was still lying on the ground and kicked him between his legs. Hard.

"That's what you get for grabbing my wife's ass!"

"That's quite enough Edward," Esme said. "Anyway, in the last task you will both be assigned a bear and the person who drains it faster will be the winner. This task will happen in a meadow in the forest, Jasper has already put two bears there waiting for you, and I'll show you the way." She began running and we followed her. This was a challenge I had no idea who was going to win. Both Emmett and I had a thing for bear blood. Normally I would have thought that was kind of a cruel challenge but I hadn't ate in three days.

We got to the meadow and Jasper was in there trying to keep the two bears in check. They were both furious and tried to slam Jasper out of their way all the time.

"1, 2, 3 GO!" Esme yelled and both Emmett and I jumped on each bear. I was sucking its neck really fast. It felt so good when the hot blood flooded down my stomach. It didn't take long for me to drain a bear this size. But just before I was going to yell that I was done I heard Emmett's voice.

"It's empty!"

"Alice, go check if he's right." Alice walked up to Emmett and smelled the bear.

"He's right, it's empty!" She said and sounded disappointed.

"Emmett is the winner of the tournament!" Esme said and lifted his hand in the air.

I couldn't believe it, I had been shore to win. Now I was going to have to do something embarrassing. Emmett hadn't told me what he was planning but if I knew him it was going to be truly embarrassing. I sighed. Emmett had walked up to me.

"Just so you know, I have already planned a revenge for you." He grinned.

"What is it?"

"It's in two parts. The first part is that you have to do my laundry for 6 months…"

"6 months!?" I yelled. "That's SO not fair!"

"Anything I wanted remember? The second part will take place when we get back to the U.S. You will know about it then!"

"Fine…" I muttered. He laughed and walked over to Rosalie and started kissing her.

"Just so you know, I will never allow the second part of his revenge." Edward had snuck up behind me. "It's too humiliating."

"What is it? Pleease tell me!"

"You will know soon…very soon…"

**Actually she won't know soon since I can't figure out what Emmett will have her to do! I know I suck….xD If you have any ideas you could put them in a review if you want… I've got the next chapter kind of planned out, I will update soon.**

Sincerely: TheNewestVampire


	8. No Control

**Here's the next chapter! I'm not gonna tell anything, you just have to wait and see! And please, if you have any ideas how Emmett should revenge Bella, tell me!**

Chapter 8: No control

3 months after I had became a vampire I was very satisfied with myself. The animal blood diet really agreed with me. I had never tasted a drop of human blood and I didn't want to either. My eyes had switched from black to topaz and every time I looked in the mirror I was astonished by their beauty. I loved my new good looks. My features were still my own and you could recognize me but they looked more defined and beautiful. I loved going hunting with Edward; he always left the best prey for me. He really looked like a puma when he hunted. When I went hunting with Emmett it was always a hard fight, especially if we found a bear. Bears were both mine and Emmett's favorites. I usually won. I loved the fact that I didn't have to sleep. I loved the Finnish landscape, and all the tasty animals there. I know, I'm mean but I have to survive.

I was laying on the bed in mine and Edward's room reading a book when Alice suddenly appeared in the doorway. I looked up at her, annoyed. It was a really good book.

"What?" I asked her.

"Want to go hunting with me, Jasper and Edward? We haven't eaten in pretty long." She smiled. "We'll catch you a bear!"

"Oh, fine!" I threw my book back on the shelf and got up. "Just let me put on something else." I was wearing short shorts and a tiny top. Alice snickered and left. I quickly threw my clothes on and walked down the stairs in human pace, just to annoy the others who were standing by the door waiting for me.

"Come on, why do you have to be so slow?" Jasper complained. I laughed at him and sped up my steps a little bit. Edward greeted me by the foot of the stairs with a kiss.

"Let's go lovebirds!" Alice opened the door and we were off.

We ran for half an hour but we still hadn't found any prey. I thought that was strange since otherwise we'd all be full by now. Then we saw cottages. None of us had realized how close to the city we had gotten, and I could smell humans. Edward gave me a concerned look.

"Edward I think I can control myself," I told him in a reassuring voice. "Just hope we don't run into any villagers," I muttered to myself. I could already feel how much I wanted to go into the village and snap a few neck, and drink their sweet, nice smelling blood… No! I couldn't think like that. I had to control myself, I didn't want to let Edward down. The wind blew scent from the village towards us and I took an unaware step closer. Ah, the smell… I took another step. Jasper grabbed my arm.

"Bella…" He said it as a warning. I shook him off.

"Let go of me I'm fine!" He didn't look convinced and Edward looked more worried. Alice frowned.

"Come on guys, it's not like I…" My voice broke. A human had gotten closer. I could smell him, he was only about a hundred yards away. I turned around. It was a man with dark hair and rough features. He was about twenty years old. He smelled so damn good! And I was thirsty. I snarled and was just about to run after him when II felt a set of strong arms holding me back. But they weren't strong enough; I quickly broke loose and snarled again. I threw myself forward and the snarling got higher, but I was captured again, this time by three pairs of arms.

"No let go of me! I want him, he smells so good! I need his blood!" I screamed. Why didn't they understand? They were vampires too, how come they weren't captured and tormented by his smell. The man heard my scream and looked up with a frightened look in his eyes. He ran back to the village.

"Bella, you have to calm down, you will only make things worse. Think about how disappointed Carlisle and Esme would be," Edward's velvet voice said. That stopped me for a second. I thought about Carlisle who had thrown everything away to come here so that I could become a vampire. And sweet, loving Esme. I stopped fighting and sank down on the ground with my head in my hands. I had almost killed and innocent man because I was hungry! I started sobbing but of course no tears came out. Edward's soothing arm was immediately around me. He picked me up and started running back towards the house with me in his arms.

As soon as we were home I quickly pulled away from him and went straight to my room. I laid there for hours feeling depressed. Edward didn't come to disturb me, he knew I wanted to be alone right now. The same though kept turning up in my head. What if I had killed the man? Would I feel better? I tried to block it out, but I couldn't.

A couple of hours later I decided to finally go downstairs. I wanted to see Edward but no one else. I snuck down the stairs very silently. There was usually not anyone in the kitchen so I thought about going there. On my way I passed Carlisle's study and I heard voices. I heard my name and stopped to listen.

"She just lost it!" I heard Jasper say. "I understand her, I still have problems myself, but I could never imagine Bella like that. Not even when we go hunting she gets so…instinctive."

"I don't think she can imagine it either. She was pretty upset," Edward said.

"Just don't mention this to her," Carlisle said in his calm voice. "She doesn't need more to worry about."

I got really mad. Why were they sitting here talking behind my back? Shouldn't I know what was said about me? I slammed the door open and walked in the room. Everybody was there. They turned their heads around when they heard me.

"If you have to say something about me, why don't you just say it to my face!" I don't know why I got so angry with them, usually I would just have been glad they were concerned about me. "'She doesn't need more to worry about.' What kind of crap is that?! I can prove that I am not under control under my instincts, you'll se!" Why did I say that!? I was so clearly under control of my instincts. I went out of the room and headed for the door, and I opened it. The big forest looked so alluring and big. I decided to go 

northwest. When I began running I could feel that Edward was following me again, but I was so much faster than him still. I'd just planned to catch a bear or something to still my bloodthirst.

After 5 minutes I found a bear, and I jumped on it. When I was done with it I was just about to run back, when I realized I was really close to the city again. There was a hiking rout right in this area. The unfamiliar smell hit me in the nose again. Oh no another human! I could see through the trees. This time it was a woman about 40 years old. She was wearing hiking boots and a windjacket, and she had a tent set up. A woman, in the forest, all alone. No one would notice if she disappeared… I snuck forward and hid behind the trees. When I was 3 yards away I could hear Edward calling my name, but I ignored him. I was so close now. I stepped out in the sunshine and my skin glittered. The woman looked up and I could see a terrified look in her eyes. It made me feel guilty for a second, but my instincts told me different. I shot forward and buried my teeth deep in her ankle. The blood flooded through me, just like when I ate something else, but this was better. It tasted much better than some rotten old bear.

When I was done she was laying lifeless on the ground. Edward's hands were on my shoulders.

"It's ok, love. Everything is going to be okay…"

"I-I just k-killed a-a w-woman." I was shocked. Edward rocked me in his arms and shushed me. I started sobbing again. Edward tried to scoop me up but I shook him off.

"I can walk!" I said in an annoyed voice, but I was shaking so much I fell. Edward caught me before I hit the ground.

"Just let me carry you love. You're in shock." I just stayed quiet and let him lift me up and go back to the house for the second time today.

Edward opened the door. This time everyone was sitting in the living room. They looked up when we entered. I was staring at nothing and I guess my expression looked a little zombielike, because Esme immediately asked; "What's wrong?" Alice just shook her head and focused her eyes on the floor. I saw in her face that she knew. The dry sobbings started to shake my body again. At least she hadn't told the others.

"We're going upstairs, I'll explain later," Edward said to them in a low voice. I leaned my head against his hard chest. His smell comforted me a little. When he carried me up the stairs I held on to him hard, it made me feel safer. He gently put me down on the bed and crawled up beside me. This was almost the exact situation as earlier, only this time I really needed Edward there. I was curled up beside him all night and just sobbed against him. He held me and comforted me. After a while there was a knock at the door. Edward said come in. It was Carlisle.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" Edward gave me an asking look. I just nodded. He got up and walked out to Carlisle and shut the door. I wanted to hear what they said, so I put my ear close to the door and listened. They talked really low and in vampire speed.

"What's wrong Edward? Alice won't tell me." Carlisle's voice was concerned. I could hear Edward scratching the back of his head.

"She bit a woman in the woods."

"Oh. That's not good."

"Please don't give her a hard time, she's feeling really bad about it."

"I understand, but this can't happen again. It could blow our cover."

"Sure, sure, just don't tell her that."

Carlisle said something in his head and Edward grunted. He pushed down the door handle and I jumped back in bed. Edward opened the door and sighed.

"I know you were listening."

"I was NOT!" He laughed. That made me feel a little better.

"I'm really sorry I bit that person. You've all been so nice to me and I just go and ruin everything…"

"Bella don't! I know what it's like to be newborn and it's not easy. I bit like 50 people before I settled down and only ate animals. You're a lot better than most vampires. Let's just drop this." He bent down and kissed me.

"Fine." Then I thought of something. "Will the others be mad?"

"Of course not, they've been new too, they know the feeling." Now it was my turn to kiss him.

"Can we just stay here? I don't really feel like going down," I said and made myself comfortable. "We could make out!"

"That sounds perfect." He chuckled and bent down for another kiss.

**Did you like it? Review!! **


	9. Dead or Alive

**Chapter 9 out! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been kind of busy…**

Chapter 9: Dead or Alive

A couple of months, almost a year after we moved to Finland Carlisle, Edward and I were sitting on the couch as usual. There was some lame show on that I don't think any of us was really watching. I was sitting on Edward's lap admiring my engagement ring for the hundredth time, Edward was playing with my hair and Carlisle looked like his mind was some place far away. Suddenly he seemed to wake up.

"Bella we have to plan your death," Carlisle said and turned his attention to me.

"Hm, that's always a nice thing to hear," I said and Edward chuckled. I didn't take Carlisle seriously and went back to looking at my beautiful ring. It was so…sparkly!

"I'm serious Bella. There's no way you'll ever be able to meet Charlie looking like you do now."

"I am aware of my new hotness thank you very much," said I and Edward chuckled again. His hand traced down my back and over my butt where he let it rest. I giggled a little.

"Please Edward don't distract her," Carlisle said in a tired voice. Edward's hand didn't move an inch. Carlisle sighed and started talking again.

"Fine. Anyway, I think I have a good idea."

"Yes?"

"Okay, here's what I was thinking: You call Charlie and tell him we're coming home."

"But…"

"Let me continue. You call Charlie. You tell him that we're taking my private jet."

"You have a private jet?" I asked distrustfully. Carlisle smiled.

"We have to come up with something to do with our money."

"And why didn't we use this jet when we flew here?" He shrugged.

"Didn't feel like it." I laughed. "Alright, so you tell him about the private jet. But then, by a mystery, our plane crashes in the Atlantic! No bodies found. They'll all think that we're dead."

"Sounds good. Except for one little detail. How are we supposed to crash a plane in the Atlantic without being in it?"

"It's got an autopilot."

"Where is the jet? I've never seen it."

"It's in Kittilä airport. I brought it there a few months ago."

"Oh. I can't see why that wouldn't work, so… Let's do it!"

"Good. I think you should call him already today so we get this over with." I felt a slight tug in my stomach. This was probably going to be the last time I talked to Charlie ever. I must have looked worried since Edward squeezed my shoulders a bit tighter.

"I just think it would be better to do this now so he doesn't suddenly come for a visit or something," Carlisle explained.

"I know, I know… What time is it there now?"

"It's a about 8 p.m. I think."

"Then Charlie's watching TV. I'll go call him now." I got from the couch and went up to mine and Edward's room where my cell was. I quickly dialed Charlie's homenumber and put the phone to my ear. It started calling up and I swallowed. Edward made soothing circles in my back. Charlie answered almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad it's Bella!"

"Bells! I haven't heard from you for ages! Almost a year actually."

"Yeah dad I know, I've had a lot on my mind."

"Is everything alright with you and the Cullen's?"

"Yes and dad, technically I'm one of 'the Cullen's'."

"Of course."

"Dad, the real reason I called was that I'm coming home next week. To Forks I mean."

"That's great Bella! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too. We're coming at Friday in Carlisle's jet."

"Dr. Cullen's got a private jet? Have you any idea how expensive those are?!"

"Have YOU any idea how rich they are?" Charlie laughed.

"That's right. But I'll see you then! Love you!"

"Love you too, bye," I whispered in the phone. It was hard hearing the excitement in his voice knowing that I was never going to see him again. Edward pulled me closer to him. I didn't start crying but I felt strangely empty inside. I could not deal with calling Renée, I would have started crying and she would have gotten suspicious. I was never going to get to see my new sibling. Renée had called and told me 

she was pregnant last week. I just hoped it was worth it. Then I looked up in Edward's loving and concerned eyes. If my heart still would have been beating it would have raced like crazy by that. I felt something warn filling up inside me. Of course it was worth it, I loved him so much.

"I love you," I said and leaned to his chest.

"I love you too, very much," he whispered against my hair. "I'm sorry you have to do this."

"I would have had to do it eventually anyway, it's better to get it over with." I felt him nod.

Friday came unnaturally fast. When Carlisle went to Kittilä airport to fix the plane I was super nervous. Edward was trying to calm me down instantly but I just couldn't. I was walking back and forth in the kitchen. Jasper and Emmett were both studying me, half amused and half worried. Edward just looked concerned.

"Chill Bells!" Emmett said and shook his head. "You've been doing that for two hours."

"Shut up!"

"Bella he's right you really should…" Jasper started but I interrupted him.

"I said shut up!!" I snarled at him. I went back to my walking. Alice entered the room.

"She's still doing that?"she asked. Emmett and Jasper nodded. Edward was still eyeing me. I ignored them and kept walking. The door slammed and I was the first one there.

"Did it work?"

"Yeah, it's about to crash any second now."

2 months later

Carlisle's POV

They'd quit searching for us 2 weeks earlier and now they were planning to hold a memorial for Bella. I hadn't told her that yet, I knew she would freak. She was very sensitive about her family, and I could see how hard this was on her. The only thing she did (except when we went hunting) was staying up in her room with Edward.

Now I had finally decided to tell her that they stopped searching. I told Jasper to go get her.

Jasper POV

I ran up the stairs to their room. I thought I heard some strange noises from the other side of the door but I decided to ignore them. Then I opened the door completely and screamed. Edward and Bella were both lying on the bed with clothes spread over the entire room. Bella was on top of Edward kissing him and Edward was moaning loudly. When they heard me scream both of their heads turned towards me.

"Jasper!" Bella yelled and rolled of Edward. I quickly ran back down the stairs.

"I did not need to see that, I did not need to see that," I kept murmuring to myself. Carlisle gave me a confused look when I ran past him.

"What the hell Jasper?" Emmett said when I started walking back and forth in the kitchen, just like Bella had dune. The thought of Bella made me want to throw up. That's when both she and Edward walked into the kitchen. Bella was wearing Edwards t-shirt and he was wearing boxers and another t-shirt.

"Don't you knock?!" Bella screamed at me.

"I wish I had!!"

"Well you didn't and it's your own fault!"

"I'm smelling dirt here, what's going on?" Emmett asked, grinning.

"Jasper saw us having sex," Edward sighed. Emmett roared with laughter.

"This is not funny! I'm scarred for life!" Carlisle came into the kitchen.

"Good Jasper, you got her down." Emmett laughed even more if possible.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled at him.

"What happened?"

"J-jasp-per s-s-sa-w Bella a-a-nd E-he-dw-ard hav-ving s-sex," Emmett managed to get out.

"Oh. Sorry Jasper," Carlisle said. I just left the room muttering.

Bella POV

I was standing in the kitchen, being more embarrassed than I wanted to show.

"I sent Jasper up to get you downstairs, I need to speak to you," Carlisle said in an excusing voice.

"Okay, just let me put on something more decent," I said and turned around. Emmett started to laugh again.

"Nice thong Bella," he said. I looked down and saw that I actually was wearing a thong.

"Shut up!" Edward said and hit Emmett in the arm. I ran upstairs and put on a pair of jeans, a bra and a tanktop. Then I was downstairs again. Carlisle was waiting by the kitchen table.

"So, spill!" I said and launched myself in a chair.

"You know I've been reading newspapers so we'd know when they stopped the search for us?"

"Yes, and?"

"Well, they stopped two weeks ago." The tugging in my stomach started again.

"Really?"

"Yes, they've been searching for 1 ½ months, they presume we're dead." I swallowed.

"Oh, I see."

"They're holding a memorial for you in Forks next Saturday. Do you want to go?"

"They would recognize me. Besides, I think it would be pretty weird going to your own funeral."

"Yeah, I guess it would."

"Was that all?" I asked and got up.

"I think that was all," he said but just when I was going to leave he said:

"Oh and Bella? Lock the door next time." He smirked. I snorted at him and went to get Edward who was sitting on the couch talking to Alice. She was of course laughing.

"Jasper told me," she explained.

"Is there anyone who doesn't know?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope I don't think so."

Normal POV

2 weeks later there was a note in Forks newspaper.

_Thank you for participant in the memory of Isabella Swan. She will be missed by everyone._

_Charlie Swan and Renée (insert last name here)._

**This was chapter 9… Kind of short I'm so sorry. I haven't been updating so much cause I didn't know what was going to happen in this story, but I've got the ending planned…pretty much… Your reviews and opinions make me happy. **

**Hit the button down here or else…**


	10. Special Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

Okay, this is just an authors note, where I'm gonna explain a few things….

I'm not going to update for a little while. I have 3 reasons.

I'm kind of stuck, don't know what's going to happen next in this story.

My copy of breaking dawn isn't here yet, and I really feel like I should read that first… Just so I don't put in any spoilers by mistake….

Since I'm so anxious about reading breaking dawn, I just can't continue right now!!

I will keep writing as soon as I get the damn book, it was supposed to be here two days ago, I'm pretty pissed!

So there you have it! Sorry if anyone thought this was a new chapter…

Sincerely TheNewestVampire


End file.
